Young Spirits
by wickedly charmed
Summary: When a 50 year old murder investigation  and it's victim  comes back to haunt the town of Grandview, New York, Phili Dets. Lilly Rush & Scotty Valens are on the case. Little do they know, the victim is getting help from resident meduim Melinda Gordon
1. Chapter 1

Young Spirits

**1955, Dayton, Ohio:**

12 year old Laura Gainer ran, laughing happily, around her room. Her sister, Francine, 20, was trying to study in the next room. Francine got up and went next door.

"Will you be quiet?" she said in a harsh tone.

Laura stopped running.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she protested.

"Yes I can, and until Bobby gets back from the store, I'm in charge".

Laura pouted and sat on her bed.

The door opened downstairs and Bobby, 15, clambered in with bags of groceries.

"Can someone give me a hand!" he yelled up the stairs.

Francine was proceeding downstairs but not before stopping in Laura's room.

"You stay here" she said in that same tone.

She went downstairs to help her brother.

When Laura was sure they were out of earshot, she opened her bedroom window and climbed onto the big branch of the nearby Oak Tree. Down the tree she went, and she ran away once again.

**2005, Grandview, New York:**

Construction workers stopped their drilling and proceeded towards the hole which their commissioner had dug. They looked down.

"I'll call 911" one of them said.

The Grandview police arrived and started asking questions.

The construction workers led them to the hole in the ground. There, was the body of a 12 year old girl named Laura Gainer. Her face looked like someone or something had bashed it in. The rest of her body was starting to disassemble. Her eyes were wide open and she was wearing a pink dress. In her hand, the police found a locket with a picture of her and a young man, about 18 years old.

They filed a report to the best Homicide squad in the country, Philadelphia.

**2005, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania:**

Det. Lilly Rush sat at her big desk and sighed. Her headache was back again, worse now than last night. She was rubbing her forehead when her partner, Det. Scotty Valens poked his head over the divider between their desks.

"What's shakin', Rush?" he asked.

"This damn headache. It's back again".

"Are you okay?" Valens asked.

"Yeah. So what did Boss say?" Lilly asked, changing the subject to work matters.

"1955 homicide in Dayton, Ohio. 12 year old girl. Body was found in the city of Grandview, New York a day ago" Valens said.

"Who found it?" Lilly asked.

"A group of construction workers who were rebuilding a park".

"Any living relatives of the dead girl?" Rush asked.

"Yeah. One Francine Gainer, and Robert Gainer. Older sister and brother".

"Let's get them in here for questioning as soon as possible".

"You got it" said Valens.

**2005, Grandview, New York:**

Melinda Gordon opened her antique shop "Same As It Never Was" that morning and breathed in a heap of air. She was happy, as usual. She said hello to her friend and business partner Delia Banks who said hi back.

_The Grandview Gazette _was on the counter. Delia had been reading the front page article. She caught Melinda's attention, who was opening the register for business that day, and said

"Did you hear about the body those construction workers found the other day?"

"Yeah. The girl was 12 wasn't she?" Melinda inquired.

"Got that right. It says here that the Philadelphia Homicide squad will be touring Grandview this week to ask questions".

"Questions. What could we possibly know?" Melinda asked.

"Maybe they think one of us knows how it got here" Delia suggested.

"Maybe".

Melinda drifted off into her thoughts about the dead girl. Maybe she could find her ghost and ask her what happened. Melinda, being able to communicate with the dearly –departed, could offer some assistance in this case. That is, if they believed her.

She re-entered the real world when her door bell jingled as the door to the shop opened. A older woman, about 60, entered the store. She had a scar on her left cheek and on her forehead.

"Can we help you, ma'm?" Melinda asked nicely.

The woman looked at Melinda, at Delia, then at Melinda again. "Please" she said, "You have to help me find my friend's killer".

Melinda stepped towards her in a calm manner. She looked at the newspaper on the counter then asked, "Was your friend's name Laura Gainer?"

"Yes. Please! I have to know who killed her. Please".

"My name is Rose Mitchell. I saw who killed her that night".


	2. Chapter 2

**2005, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: **

"Hey, Rush, the Boss just got something new in on the Ohio case" Valens said as he passed by his partner's desk.

"I'll be right there" Lilly said with certainty.

The dirty-blonde, female detective finished up some paperwork then walked briskly to her boss' cubicle.

"What do you have?" she asked.

"This just came in from Grandview. The victim was wearing a pink dress the day she was murdered. And the construction workers said that when they found the body she was holding _this_ in her right hand" the Boss said holding up a golden locket.

"Looks like there's something inside" Lilly said.

Lilly opened the locket. Indeed there was something inside. Two pictures. One of Laura in a baby blue dress and one of an young man, about age 18.

"Who's he?" Valens asked.

"His name is Tom Rubens" said Det. Nick Vera entering the conversation with a stack of papers.

"How do you know that?" Lilly asked.

"Apparently Rubens was a drug dealer in the early 80's. Cocaine was his usual stash. Only served customers in Dayton, Ohio, where he still resides."

"After all these years?" Lilly said.

"Guess he couldn't let go". Valens said.

"Well, looks like you and Det. Jeffries are going on a little man-hunt" the Boss said to Vera.

"And you two…", he said addressing Rush and Valens, "…are going to New York. Pack your bags".

**2005, Grandview, New York:**

Melinda contemplated what the old woman had said while Delia was showing her around the shop.

"Are you sure the killer is still alive?" Melinda asked.

"Yes. Positive" said Rose as she was examining an old clock.

"How do you know?" Delia asked.

"Because I saw him" Rose said.

"Look ma'm, it isn't our business to pry. I think we should let the Philadelphia Homicide squad handle this" Melinda said.

"But we're not in Philadelphia" Rose said.

"We know. They're coming here" Melinda responded.

Rose got a slightly concerned look on her face then bid goodbye. "Excuse me, I have to go. I have an appointment in a half hour". She left.

**2005, Dayton, Ohio:**

Detectives Vera and Jeffries knocked on the door of an address their computer gave them on Tom Rubens. The printout read "4290, Vermillo St., 67411, Dayton, Ohio"

The door opened to show a man in his late 60's. His hair line was receding and his house was close to ramshackle. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Dets. Vera and Jeffries" Vera said showing his badge.

"We want to know how you're linked to the "1955 Dayton, Ohio" murder.

"I'm not" Tom said, beginning to close the door.

"We found this at the site where the body was dumped" Jeffries said while holding up the golden locket.

"Your picture is inside it, so we assume you're connected to this murder". "May we come in?"

Tom nodded.

"It wasn't me, if you guys are wondering. I didn't kill Laura. But that locket you have…" Tom stopped mid sentence before sitting on the couch.

"Mean something to you?" Vera asked, taking a seat as well.

"Yeah. I gave it to her a couple weeks before she died".

**1955, Dayton, Ohio:**

Laura waited by the Oak Tree. She saw someone coming. It wasn't Tom. But then in the distance she could see Tom's figure running towards her.

"Hey baby" he said, kissing her.

"Why are you late?" Laura asked.

"I had to stop at a place and pick something up" he said.

"What?"

"Close your eyes" he said.

Laura closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw a beautiful golden locket hanging around her neck. She hugged Tom and said,

"Oh Tommy, it's beautiful!"

"Now you can have me close to your heart every minute of every day".

**2005, Dayton, Ohio:**

"So you are Laura were more than friends" Vera said.

"Yeah. We had a secret relationship. We would always meet by the old Oak Tree every Saturday."

"Speaking of friends, was there anyone else to your knowledge that saw her that day?" Jeffries asked.

"Well her brother and sister of course. And this girl named Marcia. Marcia Harding. Yeah, they were best friends until Laura began spending more time with me than her." Tom explained.

"Do you know where we can find this Marcia Harding?" Vera asked.

"Sure. She lives across the street. Address is 4292" said Tom.

"Thanks for your help" Jeffries said as he and Vera headed across the street.

The Detectives opened the door and proceeded down Tom's driveway when something caught Vera's attention.

"Hey Jeffries, look at that"

"What?"

"That!"

Det. Jeffries looked in the direction his partner was suggesting. From across the street, the two could see a woman peering through her window. She was looking at them. Her address number was 4292.


	3. Chapter 3

**2005, Grandview, New York:**

Lilly and Valens arrived in Grandview three hours after Rose Mitchell left "As Same As It Never Was". They talked to some locals and found the body's dumpsite. There was police tape all around the half-reconstructed park. A Grandview police officer was there examining the remains when Lilly and Valens pulled up.

"Detectives Rush and Valens" Lilly said showing him her badge, "Philadelphia Homicide".

"Oh, yeah. We're expecting you. Glad you could make it. "I'm Kyle McKean, Grandview Police Force".

Lilly nodded to show she acknowledged his greeting.

"Have you found anything yet, officer?" Valens asked, intrigued.

"Yes. I've been examining this thing for two hours now, and I've noticed there is metal in the skin".

"Metal?" Lilly asked.

"That's correct Detective. But I don't know what kind" Kyle said.

"May we take a closer look at the body?" Valens asked.

"Be my guest," Kyle said as he held up the police tape and motioned toward the hole.

Detectives Rush and Valens squatted down and leaned over the hole the construction workers had dug a day ago. Lilly carefully reached towards the body and extracted a piece of the metal with an extraction tweezer. It shined in the sunlight.

"You guys don't have any idea to what this might be?" Lilly asked, addressing Officer McKean.

"Not a clue. However, the people in there might know". Kyle was referring to the antique shop across the street.

"Who's the owner?" Valens asked.

"It's a joint ownership between Melinda Gordon and Delia Banks. They're real nice gals. I'm pretty sure they could tell you what you've got there."

"Thanks Kyle. We appreciate it," Lilly said as she and Valens started across the street.

Melinda's door jingled again as Lilly and Valens entered the quaint shop. Melinda looked up from her laptop. She promptly rose and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Melinda Gordon. This is Delia Banks, my business partner. What can we do for you?" she said nicely.

"Detectives Lilly Rush and Scotty Valens; Philly Homicide. We're here because the police officer across the street said you might know what this is", Lilly said holding up her badge first, then the mysterious piece of metal.

"Yeah, I think I have seen that piece of metal before. We were selling an old cuckoo clock made of the same material a while back. Its lightweight metal branded together with Ivory and it was used to make Polio braces."

"Polio?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah. Does it mean anything?" Melinda questioned.

"Not yet, but it might later on".

The Detectives were about to leave when Melinda looked at the _Grandview Gazette_ and remembered.

"Wait! I forgot to tell you. Earlier today there was a woman named Rose Mitchell who came in asking us to help her find her friend's killer."

Rush and Valens looked at each other quizzically.

"Her friend's name was Laura Gainer," Melinda said, quietly.

Lilly smiled and thanked Melinda and Delia for their time. She said she would keep in touch.

Rush and Valens left the shop.

"I'm gonna inform the Boss about what we found out. Maybe he can get a read on this Rose Mitchell woman," Valens said.

"Good idea. In the meantime, I'll see who manufactured this mysterious piece of metal" Lilly replied.

**2005, Dayton, Ohio:**

Detectives Vera and Jeffries made their way across the street to # 4292. They knocked on the door. No answer. They rang the doorbell. Nothing.

"Philly Homicide, open up, we know you're in there!" Vera shouted.

The door opened slowly.

"You Marcia Harding?" Jeffries asked.

"Yeah. So what if I am," the woman said bluntly.

"Detectives Jeffries and Vera; Philadelphia Homicide".

"Homicide? I was expecting Narcotics," Marcia said.

Vera looked across the street at Tom Ruben's house. He looked back at Marcia.

"Were you one of his customers?" he asked.

Marcia looked surprised.

"Yeah, we know about the cocaine. But that's not why we're here" Jeffries said.

"Then what _do_ you want?"

"We're here about the murder of Laura Gainer. Tom over there says you were her friend".

"_Was_ her friend. But I didn't do it, if that's what you're thinking" Marcia said.

She opened up the door fully and let the detectives in. They took seats in her living room.

"Tom also said you stopped being Laura's friend when she started hanging out with him more than you," Vera said.

"That isn't exactly true; it's only part of the reason. You see, Laura wasn't the angel everyone thought she was…"

**1955, Dayton, Ohio:**

Laura and Marcia were hanging out by their lockers during lunch. They were talking about boys, movies, and clothes when all went silent. Heads started to turn. Coming down the hallway was Miriam Mitchell. Her polio braces clambered on the tile floor of the school. She was carrying a stack of books in her hands.

"Watch this!" Laura whispered to Marcia.

Laura stuck her foot out just conveniently enough for it to make contact with one of Miriam's leg braces. Down she fell. Miriam landed on the floor with a thud. Her books flew in every direction. Looking up, she heard everyone laughing at her. Everyone except Marcia.

Marcia leaned down to help the poor girl up. But Laura grabbed hold of her arm. "You do that and you're dead," she threatened.

Laura pulled Marcia back down the hallway, leaving Miriam on the floor. The two entered the girls' bathroom.

"That wasn't nice Laura, she could've gotten hurt".

"Like she already isn't" Laura spat out, laughing.

"Look. Maybe you play that way but I don't. Now I'm going outside to help her and if you stop me it will be the biggest mistake of your life".

Marcia left the bathroom. She helped Miriam up and told everyone to scatter and mind their own business.

**2005, Dayton, Ohio:**

"Looks like you took one for the team," Vera said.

"Sure did. I know Laura didn't like it, but what the hell! She didn't control me."

Jeffries' cell phone rang. He excused himself and went into the next room. Five minutes later, he came back. Vera looked at him, waiting.

"That was the Boss. He wants us to regroup in Philly. Lilly and Valens are already on their way".

Before leaving, the detectives thanked Marcia for the information and bid her goodbye. They got in Vera's car and headed back to Philadelphia.


	4. Chapter 4

**2005, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania:**

Detectives Jeffries and Vera walked through the office doors of the Philly Police Department. They saw Rush and Valens talking with the Boss.

"What do you have?" Lilly asked, referring to their investigation.

"We talked to Tom Rubens. He said he was Laura's lover. Then he put us onto Marcia Harding, Laura's old friend. It seems they stopped being pals when Laura tripped a poor girl at school who had Polio". Vera said.

"Did you say Polio?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, does it mean something?" Jeffries asked.

"When we examined the body we found bits of metal stuck in the skin. The kind of metal used to make Polio braces," Valens explained.

"Marcia said that the girl's name was Mitchell, Miriam Mitchell".

"Maybe she's a relative of a Rose Mitchell. A Grandview local said Rose came into her store asking if she could help her find Laura's killer". Lilly said.

"Did you catch her name, the owner?"

"Yeah, her name is Melinda Gordon. Her business partner is a Delia Banks".

Lilly turned to the Boss.

"Did you get anything on Laura's siblings, Francine and Robert?"

"Not yet but they should be here any minute now… ah, here they come".

The squad turned and saw an older man and woman come in through the front office doors. The woman was wearing a peach dress and the man was wearing a suit. The woman also had on her wrist a silver bracelet.

"I got it," Lilly said as she went to meet them.

"Hi, I'm Det. Lilly Rush" she said showing her badge and shaking their hands.

"Hi. I'm Francine Gainer and this is my brother, Robert".

"Francine, I'm gonna need to ask you some questions about your sister's murder, if you could wait in here please" Lilly said, motioning towards the interrogation room.

"Det. Valens will do the same to Robert. They'll just be next door".

Francine nodded.

Valens led Robert into the alternative interrogation room. Before entering himself, he turned to Lilly. "Good luck" he said.

Francine took a seat in the first room. A light shown brightly above her. Det. Rush leaned over the table with various papers. Lilly noticed Francine's bracelet.

"I like your bracelet" she said.

"Thanks. I made it myself from lightweight metal and Ivory".

"Where would a woman such as yourself obtain those materials?"

"My parents worked in a factory that used it. They made Polio

braces".

"Where are they now?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, they died in a fire that struck the factory. One of the machines went haywire. They rebuilt it a couple of years ago and Robert and I own it now," Francine explained.

"I see. Francine tell me, what was Laura like as a child? Was she happy?"

"I guess. I don't know. She used to always run away".

"From what?" Lilly asked.

"Robert I suppose. He had a slight temper problem. I tried to keep Laura away from him as much as possible".

"Did Robert ever get physical with Laura?"

"Only once when she was 10. She was supposed to feed his frogs every two hours. She fell asleep on his bed that day. He came home to find his pets were dead. He woke her up and nearly killed her. Almost strangled her actually. If I hadn't walked in…" Francine stopped there.

Lilly said she'd be right back. She knocked on the door of the 2nd interrogation room. Scotty opened it.

"What do you got?" he asked.

"Apparently Robert almost strangled Laura two years before her murder. And get this: both he and Francine had access to the same material found on Laura's skin" Lilly said.

"Great, there's only one problem. Robert said that the night Laura died, he wasn't in Dayton, Ohio".

"Where was he?" Lilly asked.

"Grandview, New York".

"So a young girl is killed in Ohio but found in New York, where her brother happens to be on the night she dies. Maybe he saw who dumped the body," Lilly said.

"Or maybe _he_ dumped it".

"Are we saying the person who killed Laura isn't the one who moved the body?" Lilly asked.

"As of now detective, that would be a yes".


	5. Chapter 5

**2005, Grandview, New York:**

It was 9:00 o'clock. Melinda was getting ready for bed. She hadn't yet made contact with Laura's spirit but was hoping the ghost would come around. Melinda opened a book she was reading and continued.

Then the room went dark. A chilling gust of wind blew through the window. Melinda got up to check the light switch. After a couple of tries, the lights came back on.

"Ha, ha, Laura. Very funny but it won't work" she said.

No sooner did Melinda turn around, and then she saw Laura's spirit. It was wearing the same pink dress and the golden locket was around her neck. Melinda got right to the point.

"Laura, do you have any idea who killed you?"

Laura nodded.

"Who?" Melinda asked.

"I can't tell you," Laura said.

"Why not? Why can't you tell me?"

"Because _she'll_ find out".

"Who? Who will find out?"

"Just tell the pretty blonde lady not to come here. Or the same thing might happen to her too," Laura warned.

"You mean Lilly? Why?" Melinda asked.

"Just tell her," Laura said. And with that, Laura disappeared as fast as she had appeared.

Melinda noticed a little piece of paper flutter by her feet. She picked it up. On it, in all caps, and black ink was the word "FAKE". Laura had signed it.

Melinda got her cell phone and dialed the operator.

"Yes, hi, I need the number for the Philadelphia Police Department please. Homicide. Det. Lilly Rush. Thank you".

Melinda dialed the number (818) - 843- 2790.

"Philadelphia Homicide Department, Det. Lilly Rush speaking".

"Hi. It's Melinda Gordon. I might have new evidence regarding the "1955 Dayton, Ohio" murder. I thought you should know about".

"Can you come in tomorrow?" Lilly asked.

"Sure. 2 o'clock is fine. 11th floor, right. Thank you" Melinda said as she hung up the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**2005, Philadelphia Pennsylvania:**

Lilly Rush was conferring with Det. Valens about the suspects when Melinda walked through the front office doors. Lilly rose to greet her.

"Hi", she said, shaking Melinda's hand.

Melinda smiled and nodded.

"You said last night that you had something for me? Something

that pertained to the case?" Lilly asked

"I do, but could we go in there?" Melinda said motioning towards

one of the interrogation rooms.

"Why? What's so important that you can't tell me here Mrs.

Gordon?" asked Lilly, giving Melinda a quizzical look.

"Please, Det. Rush, I'm not trying to be difficult, but I can't tell

you what I know here. Please!" Melinda said.

"Fine. Wait here, I'll be right back" Lilly said as she went to go

inform her partner about Melinda's so-called "news".

Scotty looked over at Melinda with an odd look on his face, as if he didn't trust her or something. Melinda ignored it.

Lilly returned and the two of them went into interrogation room 'A'. Melinda sat before the cold metal table. Lilly took a seat opposite her and leaned slightly forward.

"So", she said, "what is so important that you couldn't tell me

out there?" Lilly asked.

"Last night, I got a note with the word 'FAKE' written on it."

Melinda said, showing Lilly the note. "As you can see, Laura

signed it".

Lilly sat back with the note in her right hand.

"Is this the same Laura that the construction workers found lying

in a hole a couple of days ago?"

"Yes".

"Mrs. Gordon, you know this isn't possible, right?"

"Yes. But I saw her".

"Saw who?" Lilly asked.

"Laura. She came to me last night," Melinda said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to bring in Narcotics,

because as of now, Mrs. Gordon, you seem like you're high on

something."

"I know it seems that way, but I have this gift, you see, that lets

me make contact with those who we have lost in the past".

"You mean to tell me, that you can talk to ghosts?" Lilly asked.

"Yes."

"Mrs. Gordon, do you have any idea how utterly ridiculous that

sounds to me?"

"I know Det. Rush, but if you'll just look at the note, you'll see

that Laura did sign it. She's trying to tell us something." Melinda

said.

Lilly was in disbelief. She sighed deeply, and rose from her chair. She paced the interrogation room for a couple of minutes before leaning over the cold table. She looked Melinda in the eye.

"Mrs. Gordon, I know you want to help, but this cannot count as

official evidence. Now you say that Laura Gainer gave this to

you, but the only way to prove that is to interrogate her as well.

Only, there's a little problem with that theory isn't there? Do you

know what it is?"

"Laura's dead?" Melinda answered.

"That's correct. And until you come back with hard-core official

evidence that is relevant to this case, I don't want to hear another

word about ghosts or Ghost Whisperers. Got that?"

Lilly got up and was about to leave the room when Melinda said,

"He left me too".

"Excuse me?" Lilly responded.

"My father. He left me as well."

"How do you know my father left me?"

"Because you're acting just like him." Melinda said.

"What?"

"You know. The sharp words, the threats, the gazing. That's

how I acted when he left; just like he did."

Lilly turned around fully, this time almost nose to nose with Melinda.

"You have no right to talk about my father. You don't know

him."

"I know that you wish that he were still around. I know I do. And

just like you wish that this note really were evidence. Well let me

tell you something, it is. Just have it compared to something that

Laura wrote, and you'll see that I'm right." Melinda said.

Lilly bid Melinda a hasty good-bye and walked over to Valens' desk. She asked him to compare the note with the bullet from Laura's body, because the two should have the same DNA sample, if Melinda was right. Lilly secretly hoped she was.

She went to her own desk to work on some papers when the Boss approached her.

"What's up?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly, I want you and Scotty to check out a woman named Miriam

Mitchell. Apparently the girl wore Polio braces, made out of the

same material Laura's parents handled in the factory."

"Meanwhile, I'll get a read-out on all the people Mr. and Mrs.

Gainer supplied with those braces," he said.

"Right" Lilly said as she motioned towards Scotty.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Come on Scotty, we're going to Ohio," Lilly said.


	7. Chapter 7

**2005, Dayton, Ohio:**

Detectives Rush and Valens drove up to a house, address number 1249, resident Miriam P. Mitchell. The house was one-story, ramshackle. It looked as if no one was living in it. The lights were off and the front door was locked.

They knocked to see if anyone was home. When a couple of minutes went by with no answer, Det. Valens drew his gun and shot the lock off. The two entered with caution, holding their guns in one hand and flashlights in the other. Lilly spotted the light switch.

As the front room lit up, they looked for evidence. It revealed nothing much that they didn't already know. Lilly decided to move into the bedroom. Newspaper clippings hung from the walls, latched on with rusty nails. Lilly examined them.

Most of the clippings from various dates, the 60's, 80's, present. However, one clipping struck Lilly as odd. She called for Valens. "What did you get?" he asked.

"Look here. This article is dated April 3rd, 1952, exactly three

years before Laura died. And look at the heading: _Three orphans_

_strike it rich when parents die in factory fire. _This article is

about Laura's parents' death. Why would a nine-year old girl

have this on her wall?"

"I don't know, but look at this Lil. It says here that the guests

attending the Gainer's funeral included family and co-workers

John & Abigail Mitchell" Valens said.

"So Laura and Miriam's parents all worked together in the

factory?" Lilly questioned.

"Guess so," Valens said as he walked over to the bedside table.

Pictures of Miriam were framed and placed neatly in rows of three. Valens noticed something odd, so he picked them up to take a better look.

"Hey Rush, take a look at this."

Lilly came over.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, we know that Miriam wore Polio braces right? So

answer me this. Why, in these pictures, is she not wearing

them?" he asked.

"F…A…K…E" Lilly said under her breath.

"What?"

"Scotty, Miriam was a fake. She didn't have Polio. She faked it,

and it must have been easy too, since her parents' worked

in that factory."

"But why would a young girl fake having a disease for her entire

life?" Valens asked.

"Because maybe Laura Gainer knew she didn't really have it,

and threatened to tell someone." Lilly said.

"And sometimes if you know something, it can get you into

trouble."

"Enough to get you killed." Lilly said.

"So are we saying Miriam killed Laura?" Valens asked.

"As of now that's a yes. But we still don't know who moved

the body from Ohio to New York."

Just as they were wrapping up, Lilly got a call from the Boss. He said that a car was found a couple of minutes ago, abandoned near the Ohio river. It was registered to one Tom Rubens.

"Well Valens, I think we found who moved the body." Lilly said.

Lilly and Valens decided to check out Rubens. They drove to 4290, Vermillo Street.

She knocked on the front door of the residence familiar with Vera and Jeffries only a couple of days ago. There was no answer.

"Rubens open up. It's Philly Homicide." Valens said.

Tom opened the door slowly.

"Go away. I already told the other two what I know." he said.

Tom proceeded to close the door but Valens caught it.

"Tom, we have evidence to believe otherwise." Lilly said.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"Like the fact that your car was found a few miles back."

"That doesn't prove anything," Tom protested.

"It just as easily can" Lilly responded.

"Look, we know that Miriam Mitchell killed Laura Gainer."

"No one was supposed to tell." Tom said.

"No one? You mean there were others involved?" Lilly asked.

Tom was silent.

"Tom, we can do this the easy or the hard way," Valens said.

"Oh, how cliché." Tom smirked.

"Just answer the question, Tom!" Lilly said.

"Okay. She did kill Laura. It was at night, near the park…"

**1955, Dayton, Ohio:**

Laura Gainer ran, laughing happily, around her room. Her sister, Francine, 20, was trying to study in the next room. Francine got up and went next door.

"Will you be quiet?" she said in a harsh tone.

Laura stopped running.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she protested.

"Yes I can, and until Bobby gets back from the store, I'm in charge".

Laura pouted and sat on her bed.

The door opened downstairs and Bobby, 15, clambered in with bags of groceries.

"Can someone give me a hand!" he yelled up the stairs.

Francine was proceeding downstairs but not before stopping in Laura's room.

"You stay here," she said in that same tone.

She went downstairs to help her brother.

When Laura was sure they were out of earshot, she opened her bedroom window and climbed onto the big branch of the nearby Oak Tree. Down the tree she went, and she ran away once again.

Laura hoofed it to the park. It was getting dark. Tommy said he'd meet her there. She waited near the sand box. Little did she know, she was being watched.

Twelve-year-old Miriam Mitchell squatted in the bushes. She was trying to take off her braces because they were annoying her. As she fidgeted with the screwdriver, she lost her grip, and the tool went screeching across her left cheek, cutting the skin.

**2005, Dayton, Ohio:**

"So, Miriam would proceed to kill Laura with the Polio braces. And

that would explain why there were bits of the metal in her skin."

Lilly said.

"Right, but can I ask you something?" Tom said.

"What?"

"Why do you two keep calling her Miriam?"

"Because that's her name."

"No it's not. If you people knew anything it would be that one Miriam

Mitchell got a name change when she turned 18." Tom said.

"Well, what's her name now?" Lilly asked.

"Rose. Rose Mitchell."

"And where does Rose Mitchell reside now?" Valens asked.

"The same place she has for the past 40 years. Grandview, New York."

Lilly and Valens looked at each other.

"We got to get over there," Lilly said.


End file.
